


A Good Distraction

by mzyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Call, Texting, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, kuroo is a nerd, they make each other really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: Right after the Shiratorizawa match, Tsukishima needs a good distraction and it turns out his dorky boyfriend is the perfect fit.





	

When Tsukishima finally got into his bedroom, it was a bliss. The cool air conditioning hit him and he let out a sigh, crossing over to his bed. Sitting down, he gingerly removed the tape and bandages that held his finger in place. The blood had dried and a prominent bruise coloring his finger. He wiggled it and winced at the sharp pain that erupted from it. 

Lying down, back pressed against a few pillows, he knew he should probably tape his finger up again but he was just too damn tired. Yet, not tired at all. He could still hear the sound of volleyballs slamming into a hollow wooden floor. It echoed in his brain, back and forth. When he closed his eyes, he heard the shouts of "nice kill!" and "don't mind!" He remembered the Karasuno and Shiratorizawa chants like he was still standing in the gym. 

He needed a good distraction right about now, from both the pain shooting through his hand and the thoughts of the past game. And he knew the perfect distraction.

He reached down, where his gym bag lay beside the bed, haphazardly thrown just minutes ago. He fished around in it until he found his cellphone. Tapping the messaging icon, it was the second one there (right after his mom's, asking him how the game went).

The last text sent was "give ushiwaka hell, babe <3" but Tsukishima never replied. 

 

**kei ♡: hi.**

**tetsu ♡: how did the match go??**

**kei ♡: good. we won.**

**tetsu ♡: OMG TSUKKI !! i bet it was all because of my amazing blocking skills, huh?**

**kei ♡: in your dreams, cat boy.**

**kei ♡: anyways, do you have time to call me right now?**

**tetsu ♡: sure, hold on**

 

_**Incoming call: tetsu ♡** _

_**Accept?** _

_**< yes> no** _

 

"Hey, Tsukki," the hushed voice floated through the phone and into Tsukishima's waiting ear. "Congrats on the match! I knew you had it in you to beat that bastard Ushiwaka."

"Why are you whispering?" Tsukishima asked, resisting the urge to smile upon hearing his dorky boyfriend's voice. His mouth settled with the corners twitching upwards, ever so slightly. 

"I'm doing homework, 'cause I forgot about it, and my folks are asleep. Anyways, hi, why did you wanna call?"

"I needed a distraction, don't get too happy. I touched one of Ushijima-san's spikes and I hurt my pinky finger, it hurt so I just needed to not focus on that."

"You...you hurt your finger?" Kuroo's voice softened with concern and Tsukishima could almost see his eyebrows being furrowed together, just like he did when something happened that worried him or he didn't like. One of the quirks that Tsukishima got to learn during their past training camps. "Is it really bad?"

"I don't think so, I was only out for a little while. I did manage to shut on Ushijima once."

"Really?!" Kuroo's tone changed from uneasiness to excitement on the dime, which amused Tsukishima. "That's awesome, Kei!"

"It was only once," Tsukishima dismissed, settling into a more comfortable position on his bed, wrapping a pillow to his chest as he held his phone to the side of his head, pressing it closer to his ear just so he could hear Kuroo better, "it wasn't that exciting."

"Sure it is," Kuroo egged on, "shutting out Ushijima is fuckin' hard, have you  _seen_ the way that guy spikes. I bet no one else managed to shut him out on your team."

"Not really, but the other middle blocker is Hinata, so it wasn't like many other people could."

"I'm hurt Kei, you didn't mention my superior skills that gave you tips on blocking. Obviously, I was the reason you shut out Ushiwaka," the teasing sense in Kuroo's voice made Tsukishima feel at ease, almost like it was back in the third gym, where Kuroo was right next to him.  _God_ , Tsukishima thought, foolishly _, I wish he was here_. 

"Now, now, I wouldn't go as far as to say  _that_ ," Tsukishima teased back. 

"I'm really hurt, Tsukki, I give you everything. Blocking tips, my love, my first born child, and this is how you repay me. I might as well  not exsist, the way you treat me." 

"I'm sorry Kuroo-san, but it's over. I'm leaving you for Bokuto-san, we'll be much happier together than you and I. I'm also keeping your first born child."

"Hah, joke's on you, I've been cheating on you with Akaashi this entire time."

"Oh really, well I've been cheating on you with Turnip-head from Seijoh."

There was a moment of silence before soft snickering came from Kuroo's end, and he kept snickering until it grew into full-blown, stifled laughter. And it was contagious because Tsukishima began to chuckle himself. And there they were, both laughing, miles apart. Yet, somehow, it didn't feel like miles. It felt like Kuroo was right there beside him. 

"Wait-wait," Kuroo gasped for air, in between lingering chuckles, "Who's Turnip-Head?"

"Oh god, okay, there's a middle blocker at AobaJosai who has hair that sticks straight up. It looks like a mountain on his head, and Hinata started calling him Turnip-head, because he's a simpleton, and it just stuck. It's actually quite funny when he dives to receive because it really does look like a turnip falling."

"God, you and Karasuno are all really mean to other teams."

"You're not wrong. We called you Rooster-Head for awhile."

Kuroo mocked a gasp. "Jeez Kei, so cruel and coldhearted. And to your own wife, too."

"We're not married, Tetsurou," Tsukishima stated, blandly. 

Kurro whined, "don't focus on the tiny details. We should get married, though."

The offhand comment sent a slight blush to Tsukishima's cheeks, and he found himself glad Kuroo couldn't see it. "What do you mean? We're both still in high school."

"Oh yeah, I know that," Kuroo replied. "I'm just wishful thinking, so calm down."

Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment, trying to picture a life with Kuroo Tetsurou. And he found he quite enjoyed imagining it. There was something so nice about spending a life with your boyfriend that appealed to Tsukishima.  _Maybe because I can't see him very often_ , he tried to reason with himself _, besides we might not even be together then._

"You've been quiet," Kuroo noted. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh," Tsukishima answered. "Erm, just about the match. They have this crazy blocker, who has red hair and guess-blocks."

"Guess blocking, wow," Kuroo said, though it sounded like his mind was somewhere else. _Maybe he's thinking off the future too_ , Tsukishima thought. "Shouldn't you be getting to sleep, I mean you did play a five set game, right?"

"Yeah..." Tsukishima trailed off. "Don't hang up, though."

He could almost hear Kuroo's grin on the other end (the type of grin where he showed all his teeth). "I won't."

Tsukishima finally closed his eyes and listening to Kuroo's steady breathing and, if he listened hard enough, the sound of Kuroo's pencil scribbling against a piece of paper. A yawn escaped his lips and he heard a gentle chuckle from his boyfriend. 

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second, Kuroo's breathing into the phone almost like a lullaby. And he felt it grown harder to stay awake. 

"Hey, Tetsurou?" He mumbled, almost completely asleep. 

"Yeah, Kei?"

"You're a pretty good distraction," Tsukishima replied, before letting sleep wash over him. 

* * *

 

Kuroo smiled, Tsukishima's light snores wafting through the microphone of his cell. Hearing Tsukishima's voice always made the third year happy. Damnit, _Tsukishima_ always made Kuroo happy. He was glad he was able to break through Tsukishima's walls, because the real, unfiltered Tsukishima was better than the one that stood with a cool, bored-faced facade. 

"Goodnight, moonshine," Kuroo whispered, before removing his phone (which was pressed against his head, being held by his shoulder) and pressed the "hang up" option. And he finished the rest of his homework, still smiling.  


End file.
